


The Valley and It's Flaws

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, California, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Murderers, Rivalry, Scars, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington moved into the valley just weeks ago, and he needs a job. So, where does he chose to get one at? The only bar near his house that has "seemingly" nice people and pretty faces. </p>
<p>Tag list growing/anticipating!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I moved into the valley about two weeks ago. I’m just looking to work somewhere temporarily. Until...you know, I can commit to a larger job easily.”

“Alright, that seems reasonable to me. Do you have a resume?” Asked Church, as he marked something off on his clipboard.

“Uh, no not yet. I can tell you everything I’d have on one though.” Church nodded, and he continued. Although, before he did, he sighed. “I’m David Washington, people usually call me Washington though. I just turned thirty-three, and I live alone. I’ve worked in three bars prior, and all of those were in Washington.”

“Washington, from Washington.” Church was writing, and raised his eyebrows when looking at the other. “Irony?” Washington nodded and put on a smile.

“I...guess,” he remarked, quiet tone to him. The bar was empty; and they were sitting in a red-leather booth.

“So, temporary; huh?” Church asked and set the clipboard down. He only needed it for the basics.

“Yes, probably several months, a year at the very most. I just need to settle before getting a serious job.” Wash began, almost cut off by his potential future boss.

“Okay,” Church began; nodding once as he sat up and leaned ahead. “I’m gonna share something with you, just to warn you. So you can’t press charges later down the road.” Washington blinked; taking this more as a joke. So he nodded to let Church continue. “Some pretty weird shit goes down around here. Not in this part of town, no, but this damn bar. It’s fucking weird.” Washington was shocked with the cursing. Though he just kept up slow nodding.

“Weird, okay.” He murmured. “I--weird is normal to me. Well, normal isn’t normal for me, is what I mean.” Church laughed sharply.

“Oh, please. When I say weird to you, I mean weird. You’ll probably only last a week before my employees and regulars scare you away.” Okay, so weird. Washington thought about it for a few moments; then he was nodding faster again. Only for a second though, because he stopped to see Church slide ahead a slip of paper. On it read a schedule. Friday through Tuesday, eight PM to three AM. Good thing Washington’s worst enemy was sleep. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Be here this Friday, you’ll start training with your coworker.” Church said this as two men entered the bar. They must have been here to open up. It was seven thirty when Washington got here. Church sighed and stood up. “Good luck, buddy.”

* * *

Washington was fairly early on Friday. Maybe too early...because he was locked outside of the bar; in the winter. Well, he was dressed well enough for it, so that wasn’t his complaint. Besides, California’s weather was nothing bad at all in the winter. He just didn’t have the key and it was quarter till. Washington began to wonder, while waiting, who he was going to be on the clock with. He hoped it was someone nice, or at least not rude as hell. Previous jobs at bars, Washington wasn’t that lucky, his coworkers weren’t nice at all. They were mean and knew it too.

“Yo, bar doesn’t open for another fifteen minutes.” Called a man who was unlocking the doors. Washington perked up and turned to the man.

“Uh, actually. I work here now. My names Washington.” Wash’s words came out of his mouth as well as foggy air did; and he met eyes with the stranger.

“Woah, you’re the guy Church hired?” The man paused after opening the door to the bar. Inside was dark and probably a little warmer. They entered the building after Washington nodded. “Huh, you’re not how he described you.” Once the door was shut and locked; the lights were on. the stranger caught a glance of Wash and laughed. “Okay, never mind. You’re just as he described you.” He hung up the jacket he had on and looked over to Wash when noticing he wasn’t wearing more than a sweater and jeans. “Fuck, aren’t you cold?”

“Not really, no.” Washington looked around the bar again. It was empty, and one or two of the lights flickered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” He asked as the other began to take the chairs from sitting upside down on the bar. He soon began to help; and they finished as his new coworker responded.

“The names Tucker, and yeah that’s a last name.” Washington nodded, taking half of the coasters handed to him. He set one out at each stool; when reaching the end, he looked around the walls of the bar carefully. On the walls was decor that Wash wasn’t sure he’d ever seen in a bar before. “So, where’d you come from?” Wash was pulled away from ogling a chalk board with all of the employee’s names scribbled on it. It was obvious the chalk was old and could possibly be hard to erase. There was a check next to Tucker’s name; but also a heart drawn with sharpie between his and someone labelled “Felix.” There was also a jagged mark with a metallic marker in the middle of the heart, that was obviously permanent. Although, Washington looked over and hummed in slight question before answering.

“Oh, uh. Sorry, I was zoning out.” He began and saw Tucker laugh to himself while setting out glasses. “I’m from Washington. And--yeah, I know. The irony.” Wash caught Tucker looking at him cluelessly.

“Why’d you come down here?” Tucker asked; raising an eyebrow. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw they had five more minutes before having to open. Everything was up and ready, so he might as well get to know his new colleague for the next few minutes.

“I just needed a fresh start, that’s all.” Wash shrugged loosely. “Some...weird things happened to me these past few months and I just recently decided to get out of it.” Then, Wash withdrew himself from rambling. He looked to Tucker and smiled. “What about you? Where are you from?”

“Here, well; I grew up in the city. I moved out here after my kid turned three.” Wash blinked, and eyed Tucker more than before. Kid? _Tucker_ was a kid, how the hell did he have a kid himself?

“How old are you? If, you know, you don’t mind me asking..” Wash pondered and furrowed his brows slightly.

“Nah, it’s cool. I’m twenty-six. You?” Tucker cocked his head once towards Washington.

“Thirty-three,” Washington responded; still in slight disbelief. Then, he shook his head, or maybe he felt like he did to get the thoughts out. “Are, we the only two working--”

“Fridays through Tuesdays? Yeah, we are. Wednesdays and Thursdays, Grif and Simmons work. Fridays through Tuesdays for early hours; nine to two, it’s Caboose and Carolina. Donut and Doc work most of the cargo and early hours for Wednesdays and Thursdays. We all split up the after hours. Church owns the place.” Tucker explained while unlocking the door to the bar again.

“After hours?” Tucker was asked; and gave a shrug.

“You know, come here and watch--look out for shit.” Wash tilted his head. “Okay, never mind then. I’ll explain it later.” He waved one dark hand while flipping the sign from closed to open.

“Alright, I guess.” Wash murmured; looking over his shoulder when seeing people pass every few moments. “So, is there anything else I need to know? I mean, I’ve worked in a bar before, I know how to do that.”

“Yeah, no I understand.” Tucker nodded to Washington, standing behind the bar now and leaning on it. He was almost right across from Wash; elbows resting on the wooden, glossed bar. “Not that I can think of, no.” Washington nodded, and listened to Tucker’s next remark as someone entered the bar with a few friends close behind.

“At least not yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks working at the bar was okay, in all honesty. Washington couldn’t really complain; because Tucker was doing rather well at  making him feel welcome. Church was right though, weird things did happen. Weird things like random men entering and getting everyone to go silent and listen to them as they spoke to Tucker. Tucker would threaten them and tell them to leave. They would leave, and probably return the next day, or the one after that…

He wasn’t ready to ask about that, though. He did once; and Tucker shrugged it off as a couple of drunk assholes. Repetitive drunk assholes was less believable though. Wash knew this from experience. You saw a guy acting up drunk in a bar once, unless he lived in the bar. 

The weirdest occurrence Washington had was four weeks into working at the bar. It was nearing two in the morning, and Wash had just finished preparing two drinks for a lady and her boyfriend. He offered a smile to them as they took the drinks and walked over to sit at a booth together. Two men sat across from them. Everyone coming to the bar looked...familiar. Wash wasn’t sure how to explain it. They all just seemed to be regulars. Yeah, four or five regulars that live up or down the street was normal to expect and see...but almost all of them being reoccurring customers? You could only expect that in a small hometown. 

Anyways, Washington was lacking customers to provide drinks to, and Tucker told him he’d be right back about thirty minutes before. Tucker went upstairs, to the second floor where Church had an apartment. Washington assumed Church lived with his girlfriend, who came in and out when he was working. She was kind...at least to him. Small talk was all they had engaged in though. Although, he did hear the way she talked to Church. Wash looked over to the door that opened up to a stairwell. He walked over and entered it; walking upstairs quickly. He didn’t want to take too much time with whatever this was. Tucker was supposed to be down there with him working.

A conversation was heard just barely over the music blaring slightly down in the bar; and Wash chose to not listen that much. He did seem to hear Tucker though. “Dammit, Church. I’m trying, man! It’s hard!” Was what Tucker groaned, and Wash also heard Church laugh.

“You’re a fucking idiot, just get this shit over with for fuck sake, before it gets outta hand!”

“I think it got outta hand when your stupid ass employee got two of our guys ki--”

This was when Tucker noticed Wash entered the room. Tucker stood in front of Church, looking at Wash and hiding something quickly behind his back in a grip. He slid the object in his back pocket; and cocked his head to the other. 

“Sup, aren’t you working?” Greeted Tucker, and Wash nodded. His eyes squinted slightly.

“Aren’t  _ you  _ working?” Church smiled; not in a kind way though.

“Yeah, Tucker. Aren’t you?” 

“Oh, shut the hell up Church.” Tucker groaned and walked from the apartment; dragging Wash with him. Washington was back behind the bar with Tucker in moments.

“Uh, what was that about, anyways?” Wash asked while preparing another drink.

“Don’t worry about it, dude.” Tucker answered, slamming a glass down on the bar. It made Washington flinch in the slightest and then sigh while slouching his shoulders down again. 

“I want to know, though.” Wash added onto the topic, sliding the drink just inches across the bar, to the man ahead waiting for it. “Church told me weird things happen here. Was that what he meant? What you two were yelling about?” Tucker looked over at him; after pouring a drink hastily.

“Damn, you’re a curious guy,” Tucker sighed. “I can’t tell you, not yet man. I don’t wanna be a dick about it though.” Not yet, Tucker kept saying that. Wash wondered why; and raised his eyebrows. He nodded after a few seconds though. He looked over when the door slammed closed. Everything fell silent. Like Washington said, every time these men entered the bar. Wash didn’t ask anything, or say a word. Just like everyone else.

One of the men, the smaller one; began to hum. He took in a soft breath every time he needed; and laughed as soon as he was face to face with Tucker.

“Oh,  vis-à-vis once again, Lav.” A laugh left him again, and Wash watched as Tucker scrunched his nose for a second in response. His arms were crossed and he was almost glowering at the man in front of him. 

“You were here three fucking days ago, Felix. Don’t act like this is some fucking event.” Washington listened to Tucker growl, and looked over his shoulder to the chalk board. He saw the name scribbled next to Tucker’s, and then the permanently broken heart doodled between the two names. Something he had been curious about weeks before. Maybe now was the time his curiosity would be solved. 

No, it wasn’t; because someone else busted into the bar’s front door. It was a woman with shoulder-lengthed florescent red hair. Her green eyes became a shining light in the dim bar; and her teeth gritted in the slightest. “Felix,” was the first word that left her mouth. It came out as a sin, and Washington just assumed that’s what these strange men were. “What the hell are you doing here?” This made Felix step back and look at her. He faked fear in his expression, to the point where it’d be hysterical if you weren’t stunned silent like Wash. 

Weird, Wash thought.

Just as he finished the thought, the woman at the door took out something held in her belt that was hidden by the hem of her sweatshirt. She seemed like a nice lady, until Washington realized what she took out was a pistol. Again, he was stunned. Washington was frozen until Tucker took his shoulder in a tight grip and yanked him down. Right as Wash wasn’t able to see over the bar, one gunshot was heard. Then another three, and no one was screaming…

“Hey!” Stopped the shots that rang loud in Washington’s ears. Everything was quiet now; so Wash stood up again with Tucker. His face read more of confusion than fear. Guns didn’t scare him, neither did death. Maybe that would be important to tell Tucker, just so he didn’t have to be looked at as a helpless guy. Although, confusion races further in Wash’s mind when he sees Felix is gone with the other man, as well as most people who were in the bar. They didn’t pay, he thought. Although, that was the least of their problems. The woman was shoving her pistol back away again. Church was the one standing by the bar; holding a gun of his own at his side. Maybe that’s where the last, different sounding shot came from..

“Dammit, Carolina..” Church began, tossing his gun to fall on a table. The table shook a little; and as he did this, the woman locked the bar doors. “You can’t just fucking do that!"

“Yeah, hey dumbasses. You might have forgotten one thing.” Tucker remarked, making both of the others look at Washington. 

Church was the first to sigh and slam his face into his hands. “Fuck,” he swore, and the woman smiled. Like this was a pleasant occurrence.

She came to the bar and sat down in front of Wash. With this she held out a hand. “I’m Carolina; and what you just saw was more than okay to witness.” Wash stared at her black-nailed hand before taking it in a nervous grip.

“Uh, Washington..” Wash introduced himself, letting go of her hand.

“California,” Carolina nodded once. Washington shook his head.

“No, my names Washington.” Carolina listened to the correction; smiling after a second. Tucker laughed a little at their conversing.

“Oh, sorry.” She remarked, and then sighed as Wash asked the next question.

“What just happened?” Everything went quiet; and Washington tensed. “I mean, I’m just confused is all.” Carolina nodded.

“No, I understand how you feel.” She looked over to Church and narrowed her eyes. “It seems like some people don’t know how to warn people ahead of time.”

“Hey, I told him shit gets weird around here!” Tucker smiled at how Church retorted.

“Yeah, weird is ambiguous as hell though!” Tucker remarked, seeing Church step ahead and then sigh with a careless roll of his eyes. 

“Okay, I couldn’t fucking say anything else without scaring him off! Carolina?” He asked for backup, looking to Carolina. She shrugged.

“It  _ was  _ ambiguous as hell, Epsilon.” She saw Tucker raise his hand in an attempt to high five victoriously. She shook her head twice and looked back to Wash. “Listen, Washington.” She began, looking to the door of the bar momentarily. She continued as her eyes were stuck to the door. “Church was right when he said weird, and you just saw some of that weird stuff go down.” She began to explain, eyes back on Church for a moment. “Felix used to work here. You actually took his place employement-wise. He worked here for a few years, actually. Two I think.” Tucker nods when she looked at him for confirmation on the assumption. “We didn’t realize one thing about him though, and that one thing is how he’s a complete maniac.”

“So you just shoot up the place when he comes in?” Wash asked, listening to Tucker laugh. He wasn’t sure if Tucker was laughing at him or to himself. “I’m serious, why do you just carry guns; and why did you just start...shooting?” Tucker sighed.

“Dude, he’s not gonna get closer to understanding if you don’t just say it.” Church and Carolina look at him. “What? I’m not good at this!” Then he saw Carolina narrow her eyes for a moment. She looked to Church and then lead him upstair again. This left Tucker with Washington alone.

“What’s going on?” Wash asked and saw Tucker roll his eyes.

“Come on man, you’re sure you wanna know?” Washington nodded when Tucker asked this. He sighed and leaned against the bar a little. “Well, we may or may not be...y’know, criminals.” 

“May or may not?” Wash didn’t mention the word criminals being brought up so casually. Well, Tucker’s tone was nervous but it was still mellow for such a large detail. “Wait--we? You too?” Tucker nodded.

“Yep, all of us. Even a lot of our customers.” Tucker stood normally again, seeing Wash just stare at him. His expression was blank but could be read as a question mark in some ways. “And, when I say criminals; I don’t mean robbers. Come on, we have souls dude. Look, the simplest way to put it is we’ve all got blood on our hands, whether or not it’s good or bad blood.” 

“I’m hoping you mean metaphorical blood.” Wash breathed in soft before saying this; shock coming to him easily with Tucker’s response.

“Sometimes,” it was so simple but so strong. It hit Wash that he was now involved, like in one of those movies. Where he was in the position of the guy who got killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. “Listen, I don’t really think it’s safe to talk to you about all of this here.” Tucker sighed loosely with his words and looked over his shoulder. Carolina and Church were up in the apartment and left them be for the night. “So, how about you come over?” Seconds after, Tucker had a pen out and was scribbling onto a napkin. When finished, he handed it to Wash. Wash looked down and read a poorly written address. To which he nodded, and looked back up to Tucker. 

“When?” He asked, thin air almost suffocating his question.

“Thursday, around eight or something.” Tucker gave a shrug, looking to the clock. “We’re not gonna get anyone else tonight. Even if we do, Church’ll kick em’ out. So you can head out.” Washington paused for a moment as Tucker headed to the door to walk up to Church’s apartment. 

“Wait,” Wash broke silence as he slid the napkin into his pocket. “Is there anything else I should know?” Tucker turned around momentarily; hand on the doorknob. He shrugged, smirking a bit with his response.

“Yeah,” he began, opening the door. “Lock your door before you go to sleep.” With this, Tucker was gone and Washington was out of the bar soon after. It was hard, honestly. To debate whether or not he come back or run away...after four weeks, almost thirty days; it was so weird to not feel that scared or even shocked about this. To hear something like that, to feel nothing when witnessing what he did. 

Washington looked down to his sweater covered forearm once parked in his garage. He slid it up due to California’s foreign heat, and here in the dim light Wash could see one heavy scar in the dull lighting. Staring at it made him get lost in thought and he tried his best to escape the pool of doom that was his mind. When accomplishing this, he rolled the sleeve down and got out; locking the car door. A grin came to Wash’s expression when he checked his phone. 

_ Tucker: Thurs, 8:00. _

This made one thing come up in Wash’s mind. He was going back, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of bad ass/criminal Carolina wearing sweatshirts and jeans is just...blissful to me. (Also what is Washington hiding about his past? Guess we'll figure out later weeeeeee thanks for reading)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer. Damn, a lot longer! Anyways, another semi-cliffhanger I suppose? *Slides on sunglasses* Deal with it.

Therapy was hard, and Washington was glad he was heading for Tucker’s right after his two hour session. The clock on his car radio read seven fifty-two. It was around eight, like Tucker prefered. It was a bit hard to read the other’s writing, but Wash soon got the correct address into mind. He was still new to these streets, and the locations of many things. 

It took until eight thirteen, but Washington pulled into Tucker’s driveway and shut off his car. The house was larger than Wash’s and made of beige stone. It had two stories, but the second floor looked like some sort of loft with a balcony over the backyard. Tucker must make decent money to afford a place like this. Then he remembered, Tucker said they never robbed people. Which probably meant being the criminal he was he didn’t make that much money. 

Anyways, Wash got out; and went to the front door. Only seconds after knocking; the door was opened. 

Tucker was dressed a bit differently. Instead of wearing jeans and some sort of layered set of shirts; he was in sweatpants and a tee shirt. Wash could feel the heat inside bathe what was visible of his skin. He saw Tucker lean against the door a bit; smirking. “Sup,” he greeted; letting Washington inside. 

Wash looked around subtly as he walked inside of the house. A lot of the walls were white; and the decor (which was rather organized, might he add) all had a blue scheme to it. Of all the people he’d met so far, Washington wouldn’t have thought Tucker was the organized one. Then he entered the living room, that connected into the kitchen with Tucker. A few wine glasses were around, and also a beer bottle or two. The Tv was on and muted, and a fire had been lit beneath the mantel. Wash looked around the place and saw a door that was painted blue; with alphabet letters mounted on it. He turned to Tucker.

“You leave alcohol out with a kid around?” Wash asked and saw Tucker fall onto the couch smoothly. He rested his arms out and looked up to Wash. With this, he shrugged and responded. 

“He’s asleep,” Tucker took a sip of his wine. It was dark and Washington could only assume it was red wine. Tucker pointed to the other end of the couch. “Si’down.” He told and watched Wash do so. “So, aside from my kid.” Tucker began and set his glass down. He then paused and looked over to the other. “You want a glass?” Washington shook his head to the offer and sat up in his spot on the couch. 

“No thank you,” Washington added with his motionful response. “I’m not really a fan of wine.” Was all he did to explain. Then, he saw Tucker nod after raising an eyebrow and set his glass down onto the glass coffee table. “I do have a few questions, though.” He raised one hand just a little to pull the hem of his sleeve over the palm of his hand before speaking. 

“Go for it,” Tucker told him and offered Wash a dazzling grin.

“Okay. First of all, why wouldn’t it have been safe to talk back at the bar?” 

“Cameras, and...you know, computer geniuses may or may not be snooping.” Tucker was quick and simple with his answer. Wash blinked and waited a second before nodding and asking ahead with another question.

“Why is this Felix guy out to get you guys so much? Who’s the other guy with him?” Washington saw Tucker smile and sigh. 

“Like we explained, Felix’s a sociopath that we, mistakenly, let work at the bar for two years. He slowly turned on us. We still don’t have a fucking clue at all whether or not he always worked with Locus or if Locus came around towards the end of Felix’s game. Locus is the other guy that you asked about. They work a few blocks away from the bar, at a rathskeller. The thing is with our business and their business, most of the customers go to our or their’s. It’s a damn feud, honestly.” Tucker explained into more detail, and Wash did nothing but listen. Tucker told him about things they did. Revenge, shootings, hacks...even occasional heists. Towards the end, Washington looked at the clock on the wall behind them and saw they’d been talking for about twenty minutes. Well, Tucker had been talking; he was listening. 

“It all seems...complicated.” Wash’s final response was. His reaction, really. “Why-why don’t you guys just not talk or interact with each other? Wouldn’t that just be simpler?” 

“Oh, please.” Tucker laughed and almost his wine glass down on the coffee table after sitting up again. He had been leaning back with his arm over the edge of the couch; other hand holding the glass in a tender grip. Washington watched as the wine was startled and had ripples running through it. Yet while he watched, he listened to Tucker continue his response. “You should listen to yourself. Trust me, dude; Felix isn’t going no where. Not unless he’s; ya know, cut out.” Wash’s eyes opened a bit wider.

“Wait,” he began and perked up a bit. “You never said anything about...murder.” He stammered only slightly, and kept his eyes on Tucker for a moment. “You guys kill people? You kill each other?” 

“I’m not gonna lie to you; Wash. We have killed people, killed each other. Not as much as they’ve killed our people though.” Tucker quieted down a bit. “It gets wild, sometimes. Church told you, weird. Weird shit does happen and it’s up to you if you wanna stick around.” Before Tucker even finished, Wash nodded.

“I’m staying,” no stuttering or stammering with that; which had Tucker raised his dark eyebrows. 

“M’kay,” Tucker nodded and smirked a little. “That’s good, Church was not in the mood to hire someone else.”

“What other..illegal things do you guys do?” Was all Wash asked after a few seconds.

“Illegal?” Tucker repeated to answer and shrugged loosely. “Depends on what you think is legal.”

“The law. What do you guys do that is against the law?” 

“Uh, I’m not--”

“Drugs?” Wash asked and saw Tucker sit up and stare for a moment. he picked up his wine glass again and finished it off with one last, large sip. 

“Sometimes,” Tucker answered and looked at Wash while standing up and walking to the kitchen; it’s breakfast bar opened up the segment to the living room. “We do everything, honestly. I don’t do as much shit as other people do. Some of us would get some serious jail time if caught.” He explained and saw Wash nod and look down from over the counter. “Why? You got some history?” 

“What?” Washington looked back up to Tucker suddenly. “Drugs? Me? I mean--” he sighed and saw Tucker staring at him like he was insane. “Yes,” Wash dropped his expression and was looking down again. 

“Woah,” Tucker laughed a little. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah.” Wash answered simply, sitting back on the couch again, his shoulder pressing into the cushion. Washington kept his eyes on Tucker after answering.

“You still into them? What did you take, or, shit sorry; smoke?” Tucker asked and saw Wash shrug.

“Don’t really have a list, I was addicted to a..few things. One of the reasons I moved here was to try and stop.” Explained Washington, and Tucker laughed once.

“You came to the wrong fucking place, man. Sorry about that.”

“I’m...starting to realize this.” Wash nodded and smiled a little when Tucker laughed before he set his glass in the copper sink. “What got you into this, though?” Was what Wash asked when he could see Tucker’s face again.

“The thrill.” 

“Thrill?” Wash raised his eyebrows for a second; keeping his eyes on Tucker closely. 

“Yep, I moved outta the city after high school and had a shitty apartment for a while. I had a kid and was working a shit paying job at some clothing department. One day, I met Church and he hired me. The bar had just...uh, lost a few employees. After me, Caboose came along and he worked with me until Felix showed up…” Tucker was leaning back against the marble counter behind him; and crossing his arms. His dark skinned arms visibly showing a bit of muscle. Wash admired this for say a second, before he just blinked and looked back to Tucker’s face. 

“Felix and you..” 

“Dated, a year and a half.” One nod came from Tucker. “Of all the things I could possibly regret, that is the one thing I’ll never forgive myself for doing. God I was such a dumb ass.” This was added on by a scoff, and Wash just sighed.

“Was it really that bad?” He asked and saw Tucker sit down again.  

“Ugh, oh my god yes. It was the worst. The living fucking worst.” As Tucker said this, he looked back to check the time. “So, what is it you do all the time, mr. mystery?” He asked and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Like hobbies?” Wash pondered aloud. He watched Tucker nod once and smirk a little. “I don’t really know, mixology has always interested me. Which explains the bartending. I’ve come to enjoy Journalism from time to time…other than that, nothing I guess. I watch TV sometimes, I also like to play with my cats.” This made Tucker laugh after comprehending.

“Woah, cats? Like, plural. More than one?” Wash nodded. A shy, small grin came to him. “Dude, you’re a dork in disguise aren’t you?”

“I guess you can put it that way, dork is a bit offensive though.” Washington responded and saw Tucker roll his eyes.

“It’s true though. If the truth is offensive, then reevaluate your life dude.” Was his light hearted retort.

“So, what about you? Do you have any hobbies?” 

“Hm, well. Not really. Sure I have days off but I’m a busy guy. Shit don’t always look this pretty.” Tucker motioned to the spots of his house that was visible. “Church and the rest are always throwing me into labor intensive shit.” With a soft sigh, Tucker went to explain. It was a short and cut off explanation; due to his phone ringing loudly. He answered quickly, because he didn’t want Junior waking up; and Wash looked away to not seem invasive as the other spoke on the phone. Though he sighed in slight relief when Tucker walked into the kitchen where he could talk a bit louder and say what he needed to. 

Like before, Wash did not hear even half of the conversation; just snippets of the what was going down. Some being whispering retorts, and others being exhaust driven groans. Either way, when Tucker came back into the living room; he was gathering up his keys and wallet. He had already been dialling a number again and Washington stared. It only took a few responses for Tucker to end that call. 

“What..?” Wash asked and flinched when Tucker tossed him his phone. He had left it on the coffee table after coming in with it in his hand. “Wait, would you like me to go home?”

“No, fuck no. We’re leaving. Both of us. Junior's sitter lives across the street, she’s gonna come and stay for a while. Come on, we need to go.” Tucker was frantic and sliding on a light jacket.

“Go--where?” Wash stood and stared at Tucker for a moment with confused eyes.   
“The bar, some bad shit went down.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. This semester is WRECKING me to be honest. Enjoy, though! (:

Tucker’s car was nice, but small. He had two, one with a kid’s car seat in the back and one without. The one without was quite expensive, by the looks of it. It was probably some high dollar company that Wash never paid any mind to because he was perfectly fine with the average four seaters. Overall, Wash felt uncomfortable sitting next to Tucker who was driving incredulously fast for the lightly stopped up streets. 

Close to the fifth time they jolted to a stop at a red light, Wash huffed gently. His eyes moved over to Tucker and he blinked once. Maybe twice, he wasn’t counting at this point. “So, where are we going?” He asked with heavy but quick breaths. 

“The bar, I already told you.” Tucker answered, foot slamming on the gas pedal a half second before the light flickered to green. 

“Yes, but what’s the matter? Why all of a sudden?” The dark yet warm night sky dully lit the car up, along with flashes of street lights they’d been speeding past. 

“I don’t know, something bad. Which probably means that jackass is going awald there without anyone to kick him off of his imaginary fucking throne.” There was a growl somewhere in Tucker’s tone, but Washington wasn’t sure where.

This was where Wash chose to stay quiet, just until the car was off and Tucker was running. Sprinting to the doors of the bar down the block. Wash joined him shortly and walked into something...well, something bad. 

“Glad you could make it, Lav.” Felix remarked and had been sitting on the bar idly. Tucker was standing by the doors where he just busted in. All Wash could notice was vibrant red staining the wooden floors. To this, his eyes sparked open wider and he stepped back by default. Just until he bumped into someone. Turning around, he noticed it wasn’t one of their regulars. Okay, not bad. Although, Wash raised his eyebrows when seeing the magnum pistol gripped in the woman’s hand. She was glowering at Wash, but hinting a devilish expression as well.

“Where’s everyone?” Tucker asked and walked over to the bar, snatching the knife from Felix’s hand and throwing it harshly against the wall where it pierced through the wood and became mounted like a frame. Anger was visibly rising in his system. Felix wore a smirk and pair of narrowed eyes.

“Who?” Felix raised his eyebrows with the word and dropped them right after. 

“Oh my fucking god, don’t do this you--” Tucker noticed how close Felix was getting and shoved him with a harsh groan. “Jackass! What did you do?” He was asking around the whole bar and his eyes went to Washington for a moment. “Check the second floor, Wash.” Everyone was now looking at Washington.

“Wash?” Felix laughed and hopped off of the bar, nudging Tucker slyly as he began to saunter Wash’s ways. His hands came to not only press against Wash’s sweater but pull him forward. To the point where he could tell Washington’s eyes were such a dull shade of blue that they looked grey.

“Blond hair, blue eyes. New type, I’m assuming?” Felix shrugged and had his smirk stuck to him like glue. Wash stayed silent, but looked confused.

“Okay, fuck off; Felix.” Tucker moved Felix’s hand away from Wash and cocked his head to the second floor’s door. Wash nodded once and awkwardly made his way to the said door. He was upstairs in seconds, glad to find that Church was pacing around the small kitchen with Caboose sitting on the couch, smiling and rambling. Church stopped when seeing Wash, who was staring and standing nervously.

“He brought you? Why?” Church asked and rested on the counter a little. 

“Uh, I was at his house anyways. He said I had to go so I just went with it.” Was Wash’s answer and he spoke gently.

“Ugh, dude you’re gonna get yourself fucking killed if you keep “just going with shit”.” Church complained and sat down next to Caboose once at the couch. Caboose grinned and shrugged; looking from Church to Wash.

“No, I’m pretty sure Washington can handle living if he’s made it this far.” Enthused the younger one and Wash blinked.

“Did you just call me old?” He asked and saw Caboose’s cheek tint over a span of seconds. 

“Don’t listen to him, dude.” Church sighed out and watched Wash shrug it off loosely before looking back to the door. A loud thud was heard by screaming, hooting and cheering in the first floor. Wash wanted to run down and see if Tucker were alright, an urge he would not share with Church nor Caboose. 

“What’s going on?” Wash asked, looking back to the duo on the couch. 

“We were raided by those fuckers. Felix can only really be calmed down by Tucker...he’s fucking ruthless but something about his rival of an ex makes him chill the fuck out. So, whenever he’s threatening us and, like right now, killing regulars…we called Tucker.” Wash seemed shocked. The blood he saw belonged to a head. If only he knew that head belonged to a corpse. Maybe he wouldn’t be here, maybe he would have ran and gotten help. Gotten the police and left again--no, he just froze up and stopped these thoughts. 

“But--they’re fighting.” Wash hitched his breathing when hearing a gunshot, followed by more screams.

“Yeah, Felix calm is like the chillest fucking dude you’ve ever met except imagine him on heroine. Basically, he beats the shit out of Tucker before leaving.” Church sighed with his words and pressed his chin into the palm of his hand slowly. His free hand came up to rub against his forehead. “Since they broke up, it’s been fucking hard. Keeping things clean here at night. Clean as in no fresh blood stains on the wooden fucking floors.” With a groan, they all listened to the sounds downstairs go away.

A slam of the door made Church stand up and walk down the dark stairwell. Caboose followed quickly, skipping every other step and almost tripping on the last two. Wash stood upstairs for a few seconds, before following as well. Downstairs was not any cleaner. It was messy as hell now, and a few new ones stood around silently. Well, one guy was laughing; and he had a cigarette in hand. 

“Wait, there’s no smoking in here, right?” Wash raised his eyebrows slowly, and looked a bit confused. he got a huff from the man, and smoke emitted from both his nostrils and mouth. In response, he smirked and pressed the cigarette into the matte black ash tray that sat on the table he’d been leaning against. 

“Sorry about that buddy, I’ll be sure to not let it happen again.” Was his response after a few moments. Washington thought for a pure second he’d been in love with how this guy’s voice sounded. Although, he watched as Carolina, who was next to him; rested her head against his shoulder. Then he watched as the man’s arm moved around her waist and stayed put there. Wash moved his eyes over a bit, seeing Tucker press a grey napkin to his lip where it was probably busted open. For a moment, Washington liked keeping eye contact with Tucker; but he flinched softly and moved his eyes to look at another man who just got here as well. “Hey, who even is this guy? You never introduced him.”

In response, Church just shrugged. “I didn’t think I needed to.” Was his answer and Wash just folded his arms loosely across his chest before dropping his head momentarily. He looked back up when Church spoke again. “Fine. You idiots. This is Washington. Yes that’s his name, and yes you have to call him that. Don’t be jackasses.” 

“Okay, Washington.” One of the guys said, the one linking his arm around Carolina. Carolina offered Wash a soft grin when he caught eyes with her. “I’m York, and that’s North.” His hand moved to point at the one who asked who Wash was. Washington just nodded once or maybe twice, then smiled a bit. 

“Nice to meet you I guess. Do you work here as well?” He asked, looking at York.

“Nah, we don’t work here. We do work around here though. Also we like to drink here a lot so you’ve probably seen us ordering things from time to time.” Wash thought back, and realized it was true; that these two men were regulars. 

“Uh-huh.” Wash nodded, and said nothing beyond that.

“Tucker, what the hell?” Church said, along with a sigh. Everyone was now looking at the man he addressed; and looking rather accusing. 

All Tucker did was stare back, with a napkin pressed to his split lip. He took a second, before sighing and setting the bloody fabric on the bar. “What do you want me to say?” He asked and leaned against the wooden bar. Silence came, before Tucker just shrugged. “They just- were here, I didn’t know what else to fucking do. Felix had already killed them by the time we showed up.”

“Okay, whatever.” Church strained as a woman entered. She smirked at the scene, and placed a hand to her waist.

“What the hell are you lookin at me like that for, Leonard?” She asked, and Church rolled his eyes in response.

“Get him the fuck out of here, and take tomorrow off. OK, Tucker?” Came after a few seconds. Tucker nodded, looking to Wash momentarily. He was looking at the woman; and she was staring back intently. However, Washington was taken from the bar moments after, and Tucker was having a hard time wiping blood from his hand. Blood you could just barely see in the dim light of the Californian street. He got a bit frantic while rubbing it into his shirt; harshly after it refused to come off.

“You need soap.” Wash interjected, just as they were sitting in Tucker’s car. All Tucker was doing was building up his emotions while suppressing the rest deep in his mind. “Soap and warm water. It’s not going to come out until you do that.” He mumbled that part, and looked at Tucker, who stared back with rose eyebrows.

“How the hell would you know how?” Was what Tucker asked while starting up his car and beginning the drive.

“Experience, I guess.” With the answer, Wash gave a loose shrug; and kept his hands in his lap the whole drive back to Tucker’s place. He sat in the car for a few moments, before looking over to Tucker who was already staring. “I’m going to head home. Unless you wanted to talk more.” He stated.

They stared for a few seconds, at nothing but each other. Tucker finally licked over his split lip and sighed out gently. “I think tonight’s got enough going on already. Just go home and rest. Sleep in, man. No work tomorrow night.” He exclaimed, and Wash gave a smile.

“Well,” Wash began, pulling his sleeves down and opening the car door. “I can surely try. Rest, I mean.” Was what he said once shutting the car door and unlocking his own. He paused, unable to get in when he felt Tucker hold his bicep. Again, Wash rose his eyebrows; and turned to let go a perplexed sound like “huh” towards the action. The grip only tightened before something loosened. What loosened was Wash’s nerves. Due to a soft, but mercury spiced pair of lips pressing to his own pale ones. Washington paused, just until it ended. He stared into Tucker’s eyes; and the other stared back. The only emotion Wash could show was confusion. He showed it extremely, and you’d be able to tell this by looking at his face. As moments of silence grew larger and longer; Washington felt his eyes spark with excess water. Everything became blurry, and his mouth didn’t only taste of Tucker’s blood anymore. It hinted of salt and metal.

It was better not to talk. Anything Tucker was going to say would break Wash. Into an emotional freakout. Not only did they not need to talk, but Washington didn’t need to be driving. So, when the older one tried to get in his car and flee, Tucker snatched the keys and tossed them out into his lawn. Wash shoved him and walked over to start searching. Every move he made was frantic; and something was keeping him from bursting. Tucker wasn’t that one thing. Proven when he placed a hand onto the man’s shoulder.

“Okay, don’t touch me!” Wash shouted after standing up fully and staring at Tucker. All Tucker did was stare and shrug. “Just help me find my goddamn keys, please?” His tone was raised, and Tucker just rolled his eyes in the dark.

“Fine.” He grumbled, before walking ahead to search as well. He said, “I’m sorry” after seconds of silent searching. In return, Wash just let a few tears fall. “Okay I’m sorry. I really fucking am, okay? I’m sorry I thought that we had some...connection. That this would be okay, for me to kiss you just then. I just took the wrong leap. Okay? Please just tell me you forgive me, Wash. You’re a cool guy and I don’t wanna lose you from my life.”

“Just shut up and help me find my keys.” Wash said simply. He soon stopped though, after hearing a jingle. The collision of metal pieces beneath his feet. With that, he picked up the item; and gripped it tightly in his trembling hand. “I’m leaving.” Wash turned back to his car and walked away. Tucker couldn’t help but chase after and keep ranting about being sorry. Although, when Wash felt a hand pulling him back; he fought back this time. He turned to Tucker; dropped his keys and slammed a fist into the younger man’s face. “Quit touching me!” He screamed, almost; and stepped back after doing this. His weak arms dropped to his sides; and now Washington was crying. Not holding anything back, Wash just cried to himself while trying to catch his breath.

Tucker had a hand to his face; right beneath his eye; where Wash had just plummeted his fist. He asked, “what the fuck?!” Before standing up straight again from slouching down. “Dude, I’m just trying to--”

“I don’t need help, Tucker!” 

“Yes you fucking do. You don’t need to be driving right now, look at yourself!” Tucker shouted back. “Listen to me, Wash.” He began, and held a hand out; ready for anymore attacks Washington was about to give. “Could you just forget about that kiss? It was a mistake, I’m so fucking sorry. You just don’t need to be driving, you need to come inside and cool--”

“Locus is my ex!” Came in a scream from Wash; who’s face was covered in tears. His eyes were bleached, and quite bloodshot too. With a grind of his teeth, Wash just trembled and repeated himself. “My ex,” this was meek. 

Not a chance, Tucker thought.

Why would Wash lie about it, though? Tucker pondered on.

“Well, fuck.” Was all Tucker could say. Surprisingly. 

If he had said anything else, then maybe he would not of been kissed by Wash. Maybe they wouldn’t of paused their kissing to send the babysitter home. Maybe Wash would have slept in his own bed. Coincidental? Maybe. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, lots of action. (;

He woke up with a short gasp; and coughed to clear his throat. Washington had nightmares often, and they were ones he couldn’t help. Ones that kept him awake and up all night long. It had been a while since the first thing he felt when waking up was warmth by his side. Always a patch of cold against his bare skin. Bare skin. Flinching to sit up and scoot away, Wash’s stomach churned when he saw someone laying beside him passed out. Then, he rose a hand to cover his mouth when noticing that Tucker was the man asleep next to him. 

“Lay back down,” Tucker protested in a mumble, and Wash rushed to slide his boxer on. His hands were trembling; and his thoughts were racing a million miles an hour. He snatched Tucker’s hand away when he felt it on his thigh loosely. After this,Wash got out of the bed and looked around the room he’d been in. It must have been Tucker’s room; because it wasn’t his own and he slept in Tucker’s home. Slept...with, Tucker. As Washington had been sliding on his jeans; and doing them up; Tucker sat up with a head of messy hair. He stared, tiredly, at Wash and raised his eyebrows. “Hey,” he began; and Wash paused. He watched Washington stare; and look almost terrified. “What’s the matter?”

“What the hell do you think is the matter?! We slept together, and we-- we weren’t even drunk!” He snapped to Tucker and brushed his hair back in a stressed demeanor. “I can’t believe this. I’m gonna have to move again, I have to find a new city.. A new job..” 

“Woah woah. What the hell, Wash. Just calm the fuck down. You aren’t moving again.” Tucker mumbled slightly; and tugged Wash by his forearm to sit on the bed again. Washington let this happen, and stared at Tucker intently. “We slept together. So what? I’m okay with moving past it if that’s what you want. But-- I’d be fucking ready to take something on with you.” This was when Wash’s eyes widened a bit. “Okay, never mind then. You obviously want nothing to do with me romantically. Fucking hell, sorry about this.”

“Tucker..” Wash sighed; and looked down to his lap. “I don’t know what to think. I just- I’ve done this before. Dated my coworker. It ended so badly that I had to move to get away from it. Move two states south just to start fresh.” He explained, and saw the frown on Tucker’s face. He also saw how Tucker tried to hide it. To cure the expression, Wash leaned ahead and moved his hand to press his cold fingertips into Tucker’s neck. He kissed Tucker with this; and closed his eyes. They both hated to have it end, but let each other steal the air between them to breathe for a few seconds after lingering away. 

After silence, Tucker just sighed. “Listen, I’m not that coworker...I’m, I would never let shit get that way. I wouldn’t let it end horribly. I like you too much.” Basically begging, Tucker moved closer to Washington; who just smiled fondly.

“Maybe that’s true; but I promised myself that I wouldn’t let anyone hold me down again.” He explained, and sighed. “I like you too, though. Just let me think about it. Maybe I’ll change my mind...this is just; a lot- Tucker.”

They kissed again, and Wash broke it to snag away and stand up again. Although; he was pulled back by a cup to his hand from Tucker quickly after. “Alright.” Tucker said before making a humming noise. He looked down; and Wash felt his stomach churn harshly. “Wait- what’s this?” He asks, just before Wash pulls his hand away. He faked a laugh; and crossed his arms.

“Childhood scar, it’s stupid.” He told Tucker; before walking over to pick up his shirt. It had been across the room, they must have thrown it there the night prior. After this, he pulled it over his head and looked over to the other who was still on the bed; naked underneath the silk sheets.

“You sure about that? Looks pretty, you know, intentional.” He pondered; and saw Wash stand still for a second.

“Forget about it.” Wash tried to not retort his response. Although, he sort of failed; and just sighed. “I’m gonna go..I guess I’ll see you at work later..”

“Church gave us the day o--” Tucker tried to correct Wash; but he just sat up and watched the man leave his room quickly. Then, he heard a slam of the front door and a car start before pulling out onto the road. “Great.” Tucker laid back again; staring at his ceiling with a million thoughts coming to his head. 

What was his next move?

 

* * *

 

Way to ruin the friendship, Wash blamed himself with. All you do is ruin things, he told himself; and held back the want to break down and cry. Come on, Wash had to plead his emotions. He was in the elevator, with three other people. People who knew him, his face and name; not his story or why he would be crying that way. Three floors away, the doors opened. Two floors away; the door opened. One floor away, Wash stood by himself in the small box. He stepped out; and struggled to stay on his feet when walking to his apartment. Although, he made sure to slip in quickly once unlocking it; and sighing gently in relief. Relief to finally be home. For a few minutes, Wash slid down with his back against the door and hid his face away in his knees to let out the tears he’d been suppressing for the whole day so far.

However, when he finally quit crying, about ten minutes later; Wash stood himself up; and walked into his kitchen. He was greeted with a dull yellow lit room and a soft sound. A meow. He felt something brush upon his lower right bicep and turned to sea cat sitting on the counter beside him. With beady eyes, Wash meekly smiled while petting the animal’s head while the bell on it’s collar sounded once or twice. He smiled as the cat gently moved the side of it’s mouth against his fingertips; before he felt a surging pain in the back of his head. His hair being gripped in a tight fist. It was followed with him being violently yanked back and held against someone from behind. With a sound of pain, Wash arched his back slightly to try and thrash out of the grip. Although, it only got tighter and he felt cold fingers against his neck. Tighter, and tighter the grip got; More, and more Washington thrashed every fiber of his being. 

Then, he was thrown to the floor of the kitchen. Wash did his best not to hit his head on the tile floor. Of course, he failed and a dull thud sounded his skull collided with the stone. He took this chance to scramble up and look to see who was here. Looking up, Washington found an expression of horror growing to his features. He rose a hand to feel at his nose. Blood, and-- moving around he felt an ache there. Did he just break his nose? Oh well, he’d worry about it later. If it were broken then he’d really have a reason to cry. 

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Wash heard the question being asked as he was pulled to stand again. In response, Washington spat in the man’s face. “You looked at me in the bar like a stranger. Why didn’t you act this way then?”

“What do you want…?” Weak tone, Wash let himself be held by two tight fists in his sweater.

“You’re with them.” He stared back at Wash with invasive eyes; and the grip became tighter when Wash answered.

“I know” He was thrown against the counter, and Wash let go a loud sound of pain when his shoulder jabbed into the corner of it. To which the cat from seconds before had been cowering away to. Hardly having time to react, Wash felt his shoulder grabbed and his whole body shifted to turn around again. He stared into the eyes of this man, and felt his own begin to tear up again. “Locus, please..” Receiving a forceful slap to his face, Wash gave a sound of pain and stumbled to the side a bit while holding his cheek. He only caught a glimpse of Locus with something in his hand before hearing glass shattering and feeling his eyes shut heavily. He didn’t even feel how his body fell to the floor again because by then; he was caught and hefted up. By Locus. Who then carried him from the apartment.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this, whoops. Laugh at me if there are any stupid errors.

In all honesty, he wanted to wake up with Tucker’s fingers tracing over his skin. Instead, he had tan fingers moving across a jagged, puffy pink scar on his forearm’s front. Trying to jerk the arm to his chest, Wash grumbled when finding that his wrist was bound down. His eyes moved up to lock with a deep shade of green surrounded by black and white. Bloodshot red, and a scarred eyebrow above one of them.

“Locus,” Washington glowered while chanting this name once. The name the man in front of him had given himself years before.

“David.” Is the man’s deep voiced answer. He stands, towering over Wash. Who is handcuffed to a hook drilled into the ground. Like a dog on one of those outside leashes. 

Before he has the chance to respond, Wash’s hair is being grabbed and he is pulled up until his wrists are pulling harshly against the bounds. “Ah-” Wash let out in pain with a flip of his stomach. “Locus..” He coughed out once the man’s other hand is curling it’s fingers around his neck. The warm fingertips pressing into his pasty, scratchy neck skin. “Stop it, please-” He cried in pain when Locus yanked his head back by his hair. It caught him by surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days had passed since Tucker had seen Washington. He walks into the bar, expecting to find everything set up and his co worker, and part time crush there ahead of time. Except now it’s different. Tucker shivers as he enters the empty, dark and cold bar. His arms slouch over while he sets up and turns everything on.

“Hey, where’s Wash?” Comes a voice from the source that padded downstairs with bare feet. At the doorway to the stairwell stood Church in pajama pants and a loose tee shirt. Tucker scoffed.

“Did you  **_just_ ** wake up?” He asks and crossed both arms over his chest tightly.

“Hey, fuck off. If I don’t have to be up and working, I’m sleeping.” Church retorts and stepped ahead slowly. “So, Wash?” He repeated the question at hand.

“I don’t know.” Tucker shrugs.

“How the fuck don’t you know? You two are stuck at the hip these days. Spill it, Tucker.” Church demands and cocked his head once.

They stare in silence, and Tucker moved on to wiping down the counter; a frown to his lips  that tugged at the dark corners. His eyes are beady, and he flinched when the door was kicked in. It jerks back harshly; and hits the wall behind it. With the action, the glass window shattered and whoever caused the action was laughing.

“Guess you’ll just have to add that to the list of “shitty things” in this dump.” Felix walks towards the bar. He plucked two fingertips at his suspenders and rolled his eyes when Tucker glares. “Come on, Lav. Don’t be such a dick. One broken window won’t make this place go outta business. Me slaughtering all of your regulars will.” A toothy grin comes from the pale man.

“Get the fuck out,” Church barks and Felix is snorting with his next laugh.

“What the hell are you gonna do, pj’s?” He joked and nudged Church’s slim figure back a few inches by his shoulder. He then glances around, swaying on both feet idly. “Hm, where’s little Dave at? He is supposed to be here, right? Aw, is he sick? That’s just horrible! I wouldn’t want anything to happen to him.” 

In response to this, Tucker’s mind clicks and he’s licking over his lips softly from the inside of his mouth. “Felix.” Tucker grumbled and before the other could walk away, he’s violently grabbing a fist into Felix’s shirt. Church jolted back and looked confused. Seconds after this, Tucker has a pistol in his hand and he’s got it pressing into the skin of Felix’s neck.

“Hey, Tucker!” Church quickly disagreed. “What the hell are you doing?!” 

Silence. Felix is laying on his back over the bar, chuckling in response to the cold gunmetal against his skin. “Do it, I dare you. Get it over with, Lavernius. You’ll never see David again, though.” Felix hisses when Tucker punched him in the cheek with the pistol. The metal nearly snapping his cheekbone.

“Where the fuck is he?” Tucker nearly screams and he notices just then that Church is gone. Either because he didn’t want to be a part of the fight, or he was getting into actual clothing. Felix stands and pets over the bleeding mark on his face. He then laughed once, sharply; and stiffens proudly. After this he slid out something from his pocket. It’s black, and thin. He let’s it glide across the bar and Tucker drops the gun to catch it. When he got it, Tucker realized he was holding a phone in his hands. He unlocks it and there are three app choices. The calling, the texting, and the photos. Of course, he is going through it while Felix sneaks out. Although, Tucker doesn’t care, because he’s watching the video shared into the phone’s cloud just twenty minutes before.

It’s Washington. In some sort of a living area. Sitting on the floor, with blood laced around the circumference of his wrists. Tucker soon realizes the blood is coming from where Washington is struggling against handcuffs. It isn’t long until Wash is trying to run, and break the bonds as someone else comes into view. Church is watching over Tucker’s shoulder as Locus shows his face, and holds Wash to look at the camera directly. “Smile,” Locus says and then lets go of Wash. Who doubles over on himself, and heaves a struggling breath. He then began to cry. Audibly. Which had Tucker’s eyes welling and Church looking confused.

“What the fuck does Locus have to do with Washington?” He asks and Tucker watches as the video ends. It ended with Wash pleading for Locus to let him go. He didn’t though, of course. “Tucker, come on buddy. We can’t leave this hanging--”

“Locus and Wash dated. I don’t know when, how long for, or what happened to break them up...but, I now they were an item and that it haunts Wash. We need to get him out of there, Church. He needs us.” Tucker’s barely breathing towards the end of his quick words. His eyes are wide and full of concern, so much that some concern was leaking out; down his cheeks in the form of tears. “Please, just get anyone you can here to help.”

“Listen buddy, we’ll help him outta there.” Church reassures after stammering. He took all of the information in, and with his response; he patts Tucker’s back slowly. “I’ll call Alison, and the rest. Whoever can come will show up. I’m sure a majority of them have it out for Felix and Locus already.” He saw Tucker laugh lightly and then Church takes his phone out; doing as he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you may be confused with the tags so far. Some of them will keep being implied, and hints will be dropped. Come on, guys; stories have plots. Get over it.


End file.
